


Clue

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Birthday fic for @MessinwithEddieThe Variants are seeing who could have stolen Jeremy Blaires flask-I wonder!!





	Clue

It was prohibited to bring any liquor within the walls of Mount Massive Asylum, did anyone listen however?

No!

And one of the best kinds of liquor was found within Jeremy Blaires flask, hidden away where only one other person knew about, one Richard Trager!

So when it turned out to be missing, the Variants were lined up, no order, and ruled out one by one by Jeremy Blaire himself.

The Pyro was ruled out but stuck around due to Trager being there, it was allowed.

Dennis ruled out since EVERY voice yelled how Moonshine was hell of a lot better and so, 'each' was free to go-Dennis 'himself' stayed, he loved a good mystery~

Silky Variant… Pass, not only because of his horrifying self but… He had no use of hands-Blaire quieting any doubters that if they wished to search the strange albino, they could-No one dared!

Gluskin was a hit target no matter how repulsed the Groom styled man was at the very idea of drinking-Jeremy just hated him.

Chris was left alone, allowed to help in fears of being beheaded if not, whilst Frank vibrated with such weird energy, Jeremy requested the man be locked into solitary confinement for a bit to see if that calmed him down.

Then, there was Trager who, all the while drank from a flask as each Variant was ruled in turn.

Dennis was the one to point out the first clue as Jeremy mused, patting the other upon the shoulder, "Ain't him~"

"Bu..ut, M..r. Blaire, S..ir?"

The poor man looked like he was going to become ill as every set of eyes looked his way and cried out, hiding behind Silky, "The t...hing in M...r. Tragers h..hand h..as J. B...B on it…"

"Oh, that," Trager asked then snorted, "Jobs Blow~"

Jemery laughed alongside Trager and poked him in agreement, "Very true, veeery true~"

Then came the Twins who, for the record played it up to their heart's content, baiting Jeremy on.

Haired: "Seems we're suspects!"

No Hair: "Indeed, suspects, but on what grounds?"

Haired: "Maybe because they think we're smart?"

No Hair: "Or, magic?"

Haired: Looked with a nod Jeremy's way, large arms folded, "Magic, true! Since we've been told his safe-"

No Hair: "Had a number lock only two people would know!"

"You two are a hivemind-" Jeremy spoke up only to snarl as the two finished each others sentences once more.

Haired: "We share our minds!"

No Hair: "Yes, share it!"

The two looked back towards Trager as he poured something inside the now empty flask.

Haired: "Case and point-"

No Hair: "Mr. Trager not only holds a flask-"

Haired: "But is now refilling it!"

"Oh, this?" Trager asked, beaming, shaking the now dull flask, "Just grown-up juice~"

"How did Doctor Piggy even acquire these things?" Walker growled sharply and Trager began to glow as he explained in detail, "First, I made a liiist! Then, I had some go to a maaagical place called, get this, it's ganna blow your fucking minds-" He whispered, "The store!" Then sneered, sipping the flasks contents.

Walker gave a bewildered look as Eddie, finger up, said slowly, "Hoooow did you A. Get the money, B. Write a list, and C. Get them to go and fetch your requests?"

"He's still my friend!" Jeremy pointed out tartly then held Trager along the shoulder, pulling him close, "He gets special treatment~"

"Like a ride in the Engine?" Frank's voice spoke out of seemingly nowhere until the lot of them looked up and found the maneater halfway up the stairs now with a dead body beside him, he himself munching on an arm.

"We don't speak of that…" Jeremy hissed and started on Eddie once more.

"You did it because you HATE alcohol so to spite me for hurting Trager-"

Eddie pointed to the Pyro who waved, indicting HE hated his guts, but Jeremy spoke on, "I see how it is, you tried every combination you had in mind-"

"I barely have patients for THIS but the fear of confinement overpowers the desire to break your fucking neck!" Eddie spat out as Trager whined as his flask was empty once more.

"Hey'a Jer, instead of this Walrider bullshit, hows about a refilling flask?"

Jeremy smiled, nodding, "Back burner but will gladly look into it~" Then right back to Eddie as Silky, pulling Dennis along by his leg, walked over to Trager and spoke to him quietly.

"I bet my flask is inside one of your Briiiides, fermenting inside her guts!"

"I don't give my Darlings FILTH, Mr. Blaire!" Eddie snapped back.

"Hey'a Jer?" Trager piped in again and they all stopped.

"I need someone to head to the store actually, your flask is like, drier than a dead womans pussy.. And Silky here requested a… A what?"

Silky chittered, "Silky desires soothing stuff for his Dennis, be it sleepy drink or soothing smells~"

"Fine, Andrew, get your ass to the store will ya?" Jeremy called into his wrist to be answered with a displeased groan and the noises of someone getting up from bed.

"Now, back to how Mr. Gluuskin stole my flask-"

"RICHARD JUST SAID 'YOOOUR' FLASK WAS EMPTY!" Eddie screeched, arms open wide, mind blown.

"Teager is a kidder~" Jeremy laughed, watching as his friend flipped the empty flask in his hands.

Eddie grabbed it midair and looked at the small object before blurting out, pointing, "PROPERTY OF JEREMY BLAIRE!!!!"

Eddie threw the flask far into the distance as Jeremy cried out, "I TOLD YOU ALL GLUSKIN HAD IT!!!!"

Trager, watching the flask go flying dug into his bed sheet 'apron' and pulled out another one, this one full and chugged it down as two grown men screamed at each other.

"So, should we tell'em, Mama?" The Pyro asked finally, watching the two men began to fight.

"What, that his flask been on display during this whole damn thing?"

The Pyro nodded and Trager smirked, kicking back as Walker re-inspected the flask in question closer.

The whole time, on display, had indeed been Jeremy's flask. Held in his very hands as he described everything about it to the lined up Variants, Jeremy had possessed the damn thing the whole time.

"He never specified his FAVOURITE flask, lil Duckling now did he?" Trager pondered and the Pyro snorted before reaching into his back pants pocket and pulled out his own labeled, 'Blaires only!'

Clinking the flasks together as Trager and the Pyro watched all hell breaking loose, Trager turned the flask he'd produced from his bedsheet 'apron' and tutted, "Justin Bieber, Jer… Reaaaally?" But drank it down never the less.


End file.
